The Farthest
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Saranghae Kyu, selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah untukku..". Ucapan terakhirnya yang diiringi dengan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Meninggalkan Sosok  orang yang paling dicintainya. a KyuMin/YeMin fic XD MxM. Review ya ;D


**Title :** The Farthest  
><strong>Author : <strong>Yuera Akihime – Akiru Akihime  
><strong>Chapter :<strong> 1  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Super Junior  
><strong>Pairing(s) : <strong>KyuMin | YeMin

**Genre :** AU | Angst | Hurt - Comfort  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I have my own idea... but nothing for both of them... Both of them officially totaly OUT OF REAL CHARA ^^ I made it one..

**Note: **Yihay! I'm Back ~ XD oke, dengan nafsu(?) yang menggebu-gebu, setelah curcol geje bareng my pona **Maki Kisaragi**, Akhirnya saya membuatnya! I Make this one for everyone who really loves YeMin XDD

Khukhukhu~ Jangan salahkan chara atas apa yang terjadi di Fic ini, silahkan salahkan otak saya dan Maki-chan *plak* yang terkontaminasi dengan pikiran-pikiran _"Ingin menyiksa Kyuhyun"_ *ditabokin Sparkyu*

Balas dendam? Mungkin.. Nyalurin unek-unek? Bisa jadi.. Eksperimen Pairing? Itu silahkan ditanyakan pada Maki-chan yang ngevote YeMin di fic ini~ kkk *ditabok Maki*

Ok deh, silahkan dinikmati fic abal bin hancur ini =P

**Warning :** Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | Pointless | Ending gantung(?) | Crack Pairing, if you don't' like, please close this page ^_^v

**PS:** Flashback tanpa peringatan *plak* harap dimaklumi. XD

BackSound : Feeling Sad [Lee Joon MBLAQ] _-_ _Amat sangat disarankan mendengarkan lagu ini saat membacanya XD-_

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**What made us suffer so much like this?**_

_**What puts us into obstacles like this?**_

_**What made us suffer so much like this?**_

_**What puts us into obstacles like this?**_

_**Why didn't I understand you?**_

_**You must have been lonely and hurt**_

_**Listen to a lot of things that I wanted to say, but couldn't**_

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat lagi siapa saja orang-orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hubungan kita Kyu..". Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak 15 menit lalu. Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, kontras dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Menahan tetesan air mata yang sejak tadi bertumpu dikedua pelupuknya. Sedangkan tangannya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang membelai pipi namja tampan yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang jauh . Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Biar kuingat. Hmm~ Haneul, ZhouMi, Sooyoungie, Seohyun, lalu Chang-…". Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong saat Ia merasakan telunjuk Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Menginstruksikan dirinya untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Cukup hyung… cukup". Ucap Kyu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar . Dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai menunjukan reaksi. Kini Sungmin yang balas menatapnya nanar.

"Tidak dengan Haneul, Sooyoung maupun Seohyun. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan mereka hyung!". Pekik Kyuhyun saat menyadari Sungmin yang balas tak meresponnya. Matanya menatap tajam kedalam manic hitam kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama Sungmin kembali tersenyum, menepuk pelan dahinya seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Haha~ kau benar. Itu hanya gossip yang dibuat agensi mu untuk melancarkan promosi film terbaru mu. Mian Kyu, padahal kau sudah berulang kali menjelaskannya padaku." Sungmin tertawa renyah. Tapi sama sekali tak merubah sorot matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lantas mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Frustasi dengan tingkah Sungmin yang masih berpura-pura tegar. Padahal Ia mengerti betul apa yang sedang dirasakan kekasih manisnya kini.

"Tapi tidak dengan ZhouMi dan Changmin kan Kyu?". Kali ini pertanyaan Sungmin lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan. Yang sekejab saja membuat mata Kyunhyun melebar. Jantungnya berdenyut perih saat mendengar Sungmin mengucapkan 2 nama yang membuatnya harus mengalami situasi buruk seperti sekarang. Oh bukan Kyu, kau sendiri yang memilih terjun kedalam jurang curam dihadapanmu kini.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut menatap Sungmin dan menyadari kenyataan paling menyakitkan baginya. Ia takkan pernah sanggup, TAK AKAN SANGGUP menatap mata kelinci yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meneteskan hal yang paling dibencinya saat ini. Yah, Air mata Lee Sungmin.

"Ah aku lupa lagi.. seharusnya foto-foto ini cukup untuk menjelaskan seberapa jauh hubungan kalian. Pabboya Lee Sungmin!". Sungmin kembali memukul pelan kepalanya sebelum setelahnya mengambil sesuatu diujung meja disebelahnya. Beberapa lembar foto yang dengan perlahan dibukanya satu persatu. Menampilkan dua sosok namja tampan. Seorang diantaranya adalah Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja yang merangkul Kyuhyun dengan mesra merupakan salah satu yang sempat disebutkan Sungmin. Shim Changmin.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati saat didekatnya Kyu". Sungmin tersenyum manis saat matanya menyusuri detil demi detil isi foto tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari air mata yang sedari tadi mati-matian ditahannya kini mengalir deras. Membentuk jejak tangisan dipipi putihnya.

"Kumohon hentikan hyung… Aku.." . Kyuhyun berucap akhirnya, kali ini lebih mirip isakan yang tertahan. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dengan pasrah kebahu milik Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk berhadapannya dengannya. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram bahu Sungmin dengan kuat. Tapi tak lama karena Sungmin segera menapik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Sebuah gerakan reflek yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Sesuatu yang bernama perih menyerang dadanya secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menangis sekarang. Benar-benar menangis. Kedua lengan mungilnya kini melingkar ditubuhnya. Menahan getaran yang ditimbulkan dari tangisannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun ikut melepas tangisannya. Membiarkan Air mata juga membasahi mata hitam pekatnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang paling dicintainya mengeluarkan airmata apalagi hal itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyadari betul kesalahannya. Kesalahan fatal yang mungkin akan segera menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Kesalahan yang bahkan jika Ia bisa, Kyuhyun dengan rela akan menukarkan segala hal yang ia miliki untuk menebusnya. Asalkan namja cantik dihadapannya kini bersedia memafkannya. Walaupun meminta maaf pun akan terdengar sia-sia saat ini.

Yah.. Kyuhyun sadar itu mustahil. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar melanggar janjinya. Melanggar kesempatan terakhir yang Ia miliki.

"Chagiya, Mianhae… Jeongmal Mianhae….". Mohon Kyuhyun disela Isakannya.

Sambil mencoba menggenggam jemari mungil Sungmin, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk menahan tangisannya pecah lebih dari ini.

Tapi sepertinya gagal, Air matanya semakin mengalir deras saat lagi-lagi Sungmin menapik tangan Kyuhyun. Kali ini jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar didadanya.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba bertahan dan menunggu mu, aku tetap gagal. Mungkin memang selamanya aku takkan bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu". Sungmin mencoba menghapus airmatanya. Memberanikan diri menatap manic hitam pekat milik Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan hyung! Aku mohon~ Maafkan aku! Jebal chagiya! J-Jebal. . .". Teriak Kyuhyun ditengah isakannya. Dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh mungil Sungmin. Tak perduli pemilik tubuh yang kini memberontak dalam dekapan posesifnya. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ya, Ia sangat tak ingin kehilangan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"A-Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu atas apapun yang terjadi, ini takdir Kyu. Takdirku saat tuhan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Takdirku merasa bahagia saat kau membalas cintaku, bahkan melamarku 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan kini, Takdirku pula saat semua kebahagiaan ku harus tergantikan dengan semua kebahagiaanmu. Aku rela Kyu, Aku rela mengalah asalkan kau bahagia. Pergilah Kyu. Pergilah… Mulai saat ini, aku akan melepaskanmu. Maafkan aku sebelumnya, saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo…". Sungmin Mencoba kembali tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Dengan cepat Ia berdiri menjauh saat dirasakan pelukannya Kyuhyun terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya. Matanya dengan mantap menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali memandangnya nanar.

Ia mendekat sejenak kearah Kyuhyun, Dikecupnya lembut dahi namja tampan yang terduduk lemah dihadapannya kini. Jarinya mengelus pelan pipi putih Kyuhyun, menghapus jejak tangisan yang masih terus mengalir deras.

"Saranghae Kyu, selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah untukku..". Ucapan terakhirnya yang diiringi dengan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Jarinya menyelipkan sesuatu kegenggaman Kyuhyun yang masih diam tanpa merespon perbuatannya.

Sungmin tersenyum terakhir kalinya, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sosok orang yang paling dicintainya.

Braak!

Kyuhyun masih terdiam bahkan saat pintu apartemennya ditutup oleh Sungmin . Nafasnya tercekat. Dadanya berdenyut sakit seperti diserang oleh ribuan ekor lebah yang menyengatnya tanpa ampun. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya . berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyeri, walau Ia tahu itu percuma. Tak ada apapun didalam sana. Ia hanya sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuka genggaman tangannya. Memandang sebuah cicin yang tadi sempat diselipkan Sungmin. Cicin yang sama dengan yang Ia gunakan dijari manisnya.

Ia memandangi cicin itu dengan Air mata yang terus mengalir diwajah putih pucatnya. Mulutnya berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin yang entah sejak kapan kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Hidungnya seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Karena kini nafasnya terasa sesak walaupun Ia sedang bernafas dengan benar.

Kenyataanlah yang membuatnya merasa sakit. Dirinya lah yang membuatnya hancur. Dan keputusan Sungmin yang membuatnya seolah dipaksa mati dalam keadaan hidup.

Ia ingin berteriak. Menjerit sekerasnya hingga tenggorokkannya pecah atau mungkin suaranya menghilang. Tetapi nihil. Tak ada sebaris pun kata-kata yang berhasil diucapkannya.

Jangan salahkan Sungmin atas semua keputusannya. Sungmin sudah benar-benar lelah. Lelah dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali menghancurkan harapannya. Harapan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berubah dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhirnya dengan baik.

Atau itu hanya alasan klise yang diucapkan Kyuhyun untuk membela diri dan membuat Sungmin memaafkannya? Entahlah. Sekarang apapun alasan Kyuhyun, takkan ada gunanya. Sungmin sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan sejuta penyesalan dan segala kebodohan masalalu yang hanya bisa diratapinya.

Kyuhyun sudah hancur sekarang. Benar-benar hancur. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya penuntun hidupnya. Kehilangan cintanya. Dan kehilangan sebagian dirinya.

_**I love you, the words that I won't be able to say anymore**_

_**I love you, the words that I can't say anymore**_

_**I love you, the words that I can't say as I look towards you**_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you**_

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Minnie Hyung, Bangun!". Teriakan seorang namja terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Sungmin. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya . Berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang mengintip dari celah jendela.

"Ukh~ Kau berisik sekali sih Mochi…". Lenguh Sungmin sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Ia lalu memandangi Dongsaeng kesayangannya yang kini berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Aish~ hyung! Aku sudah berulang kali membangunkanmu. Lah! Jangankan bangun, Kau bahkan tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatmu!". Mochi atau Henry, nama namja yang kini berada dihadapan Sungmin, mengoceh dengan tampang cemberut yang malah membuat wajahnya semakin imut dan lucu. Pipi putih bulatnya sedikit memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Mianhae Mochi, semalam aku lembur sih. Jadi benar-benar mengantuk". Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Henry pelan. Membuatnya mendengus tanda penolakan atas perlakuan Hyungnya itu.

"Ne Arraseo! Sekarang cepatlah mandi. Karena aku yakin kau tak ingin tunangan kesayanganmu itu terlambat kekantor karena harus menunggu mu." Mochi berjalan keluar sambil kembali memakai Headphone yang sedari tadi menggantung dilehernya.

"Mwo? Dia sudah datang? Hyaaaaa~ Suruh dia menungguku Mochi! Aku akan segera turun!". Teriak Sungmin sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Membuat Henry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Prihatin dengan tingkah Hyungnya yang satu itu.

Bruuk!

Langkah Henry terhenti saat mendengar suara tubrukan dari arah kamar mandi Sungmin. Namja imut itu lantas berlari kearah suara. Memastikan apa yang didengarnya atau yang dipikirkannya saat ini salah.

"Hy-hyung gwaenchana yo? Suara apa itu?". Tanya Henry khawatir saat mendengar Sungmin mendesis dan sedikit mengumpat.

"Akh, Gwaenchana yo Henry-ah. Kepalaku terbentur wastafel tadi. Hehe". Sahut Sungmin ringan dibarengi tawa khasnya. Ia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah.

"Aish! Berhati-hatilah sedikit hyung! Kau itu ceroboh sekali sih! Sudah cepat mandi sana, selesai nanti akan aku obati." Oceh Henry yang hanya dibalas cengiran innocent dari Sungmin.

"Ne, arraseo Mochi-ah~". Ia segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi sambil terkikik saat Dongsaeng imutnya itu melempar deathglare kearahnya. Tak terima terus-terusan Sungmin memanggilnya Mochi.

"Fuh~dasar!".

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

**.**

**.**

"Omona! Aku telat! Hyaaaaaa~ matilah kau Lee Sungmin!". Aku segera meraih tas ku. Berlari kecil keluar kamar. Aish~ pasti aku bakal diomeli nih!

Trap!

Trap!

Trap!

Hup!

Aku melompat kecil saat tubuhku sampai dianak tangga paling akhir. Sebenarnya ini kebiasaan sih. Hehehe~ kekanakkan memang. Tapi aku sangat suka melompat di ujung tangga terakhir seperti tadi.

"Aish Hyung! Bersikaplah sesuai umurmu! Kau terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi.". Oceh dongsaeng ku yang kini berada dihadapanku. Dia itu bawel sekali sih.. (=v=)

"Ne, ne~ Arrseo Mochi-ah". Sahutku malas-malasan. Entah sejak kapan dia bertingkah seperti Ibuku. Padahal sendirinya sangat manja dan cengeng.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana! Dia sudah menunggumu." Mochi menunjuk kearah ruang tamu. Seorang namja tampan tersenyum kearahku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Namja yang selama masa kehancuranku selalu berada disampingku. Memberikan semangat dan dukungan padaku. Namja yang terus mencintaiku meskipun dia tahu aku sulit membalasnya. Namja yang perlahan kini mulai Kucintai. Ya, ehm~ dia tunanganku.. Kim Yesung.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya. Mengulas senyum kecil saat dia berdiri dan dengan cepat menyentuh jari-jariku. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Mianhae chagiya, aku telat". Ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku ringan. Dia benar-benar tampan.

Senyumannya benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

"Aw!". Aku sedikit meringis saat dia menyentuh dahiku. Tepat di memar hasil ciuman wastafel tadi..-_-

"Dahi mu kenapa chagi? Gwaenchana?". Ia mengelus pelan bekas memarku. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Gwaenchana yo. Hanya terbentur wastafel saat mandi tadi". Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Sebenarnya malu sih harus menceritakan hal konyol seperti ini. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong kalau bersamanya.

Yesung hyung menarik wajahku, memaksaku memandangnya. Menatap wajah tampan dan mata sipit yang seperti menghilang tiap kali Ia tersenyum seperti sekarang. Ia lalu mendekat kan wajahnya kedahiku. Mencium pelan tepat dibekas memarku.

Aishhhhh! Dia selalu melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang sukses membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. _

Sial! pasti wajahku sudah semerah sofa ini sekarang.

"Lebih baikkan? Ayo kita berangkat".

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hyung benar tak apa-apa kau membolos kerja untuk menemani ku memotret?". Tanya Sungmin sambil memutar-mutar shutter kamera nya.

Ia dan Yesung sedang berada dipusat kota sekarang. Mencari object foto untuk Sungmin sebagai bahan presentasinya dikampus.

Yup! Sungmin memang seorang mahasiswa jurusan fotografi tingkat akhir.

"Gwaenchana chagiya, Sesekali melepaskan jenuh dari semua pekerjaan. Lagipula dari pada Aku terus-terusan melihat tumpukan dokumen diatas meja, lebih baik aku melihat wajah manismu saat memotret.". Goda Yesung sambil mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin yang sebagian dijepit keatas. Membuat wajah namja aegyo itu terlihat semakin manis.

"Ya! Kau menggoda ku hyung!". Sergah Sungmin sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh kedepan. Ia berdalih dengan berpura-pura membidik target potretannya, padahal Ia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona kemerahan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang kini sibuk dengan objek potret dihadapannya. Mengikuti namja mungil itu berjalan menyusuri pusat pertokoan yang dipenuhi para pejalan kaki.

"Chagi, kau mau eskrim? Aku belikan disana ya?". Seru Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah kios Eskrim yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sungmin yang mendengar nama Eskrim disebut langsung mengangguk antusias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Satu hal lagi yang berhasil membuat yesung tersenyum melihat keimutan tunangannya itu.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Arra?".

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Cepat ya hyung!". Teriaknya lagi saat melihat Yesung berlari kecil menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

**.**

**.**

Aish! Yesung hyung lama sekali sih? Hari mulai panas lagi, Fuh~ Aku kan lelah…

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kederetan etalase toko pakaian-pakaian ternama. Mencoba mencari objek yang bagus untuk ku potret. Benar saja, beberapa pasangan yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon arbei didepan toko menarik perhatianku.

Mereka berpelukan seolah saling membagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya musim semi kali ini. Menyenangkan bisa melihat orang lain bahagia seperti itu.

Tanpa terasa senyumku terkembang, rasanya aku jadi merindukan masa-masa seperti itu.

Dulu Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku setiap kali aku mengeluh kedinginan. Dia takkan ragu memberikan jaketnya padaku walaupun tubuhnya sendiri menggigil menahan dingin.

Dan kami dengan bodohnya akan membeli eskrim padahal cuaca benar-benar dingin. Dia tak perduli selama bisa membuat diriku senang. Hihi~ terkadang dia romantis juga.

Tunggu….

Aku bilang apa tadi? Kyuhyun?

Aish! Pabboya Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan ha?

Cho Kyuhyun? Kau bahkan sempat mengingat masalalu mu yang sudah mati-matian kau lupakan selama lebih dari 2 tahun ini!

Jeongmal pabboya ! ukh~ Dan Aku masih selalu merasa sakit tiap mengingatnya.

Sial!

"Minnie? Gwaenchana yo?".

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Minnie? Gwaenchana yo?". Suara lembut itu impuls membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukkan sambil memukul-mukul pelan dahinya.

Yesung menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Ne hyung, gwaenchana yo". Sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apapun adalah keahlian Lee Sungmin.

Ia lantas menarik Yesung menuju bangku kosong didepan toko tempatnya sejak tadi menunggu.

"Kau yakin?". Yesung kembali bertanya untuk memastikan. Yang kali ini hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyuman yang semakin membuat namja aegyo dihadapannya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih hyung?". Tanya Sungmin sambil menjilati Eskrim strawberry yang baru direbutnya dari tangan Yesung. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang kini cemberut menambah kesan imut diwajahnya.

"Mianhae chagiya, aku harus mengantri tadi". Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan.

Tak ayal ia kadang terkikik melihat Sungmin yang seperti bocah cilik saat menjilati eskrimnya dengan antusias. Matanya mengerjap lucu saat sensasi asam dari strawberry tersebut melumer kedalam indera perasanya.

Ia menarik wajah Sungmin. Menangkup kedua pipi putih chubby itu dengan tangannya saat melihat Eskrim yang Sungmin lahap mengotori sudut-sudut bibir namja aegyo itu.

Sungmin terdiam saat Yesung menatapnya tepat dikedua manic hitam kecoklatan miliknya. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang. Yang kini malah membuat namja berwajah aegyo itu gelisah, menahan rona merah diwajahnya. Terlalu enggan baginya dipandangi sedalam itu oleh namja yang kini menjadi tunangannya. Mungkin perasaan malu.

Yesung tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin. Sungguh imut dimatanya. Membuatnya ingin menerkam kekasih mungilnya kalau saja Ia tidak menahan hasrat bodohnya itu.

"Dasar bocah..". Ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus lembut bibir Pink mungil milik Sungmin. Perlakuan yang berhasil membuat Sungmin terpekur dalam diamnya.

Apalagi lambat laun Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahnya. Sangat dekat, hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan harum dan hangat nafas Yesung yang kini menyatu dengan nafasnya. Impuls Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sensasi aneh saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia benar-benar pasrah.

Saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bagian atas bibir mungilnya. Bibir Yesung yang kini mengecupnya dengan lembut. Hanya lumatan ringan tapi mampu membuat dada Sungmin berdebar tak karuan. Apalagi saat Yesung menutup ciuman singkatnya dengan menjilat sudut bibir sungmin yang sempat dikotori dengan Eskrim strawberrynya. Jantungnya seakan mencoba keluar karena kini berdetak kencang.

"Manis…". Yesung tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipi tunangannya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

Tak ayal Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yesung. Berpura-pura kembali sibuk dengan menjilati Eskrimnya sambil menunduk memerhatikan deretan semut yang berjalan dibawahnya. Terlalu memalukan baginya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan.

Sebuah tingkah imut yang kembali membuat tawa Yesung memecah.

Sungmin masih sibuk menjilati Easkrimnya tanpa memperdulikanYesung yang tengah tersenyum sambil merangkulnya lembut. Sesekali tangan kiri yesung mencoba menyuapi Eskrim vanilla miliknya ke mulut Sungmin, yang diterima dengan senang olehnya.

Kegiatan manis yang terus berlangsung diiringi dengan candaan kecil keduanya. Dan terhenti saat mata Sungmin melebar menatap sesosok yang tak jauh dihadapannya.

Sesosok namja yang lumayan tinggi dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya, Ia baru keluar dari toko didepannya. Berjalan pelan kearah Sungmin dan Yesung.

Namja berambut auburn dan berwajah tampan tersebut berhenti saat Ia berhasil memastikan bahwa Ia memang sedang melihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung…". Pekiknya senang . Senyumannya merekah dengan sangat manis. Ia lalu membuka kaca matanya membuat wajah tampannya terekspos sempurna.

Sebuah reaksi terbalik yang dihasilkan oleh Sungmin. Ia seperti tercekat sambil mengerjapkan matanya seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Namja tampan tersebut seperti tak sabar dan melanjutkan jalannya, semakin mendekat kea rah Sungmin.

"Ky-Kyu?". Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Yang hanya mendapat anggukan ringan dari namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**TBC/FIN? =P**

**.**

**.**

Nyahahahahahaha~ My 1st YeMin XDD

Mianhae kalo jelek, ini request-an nya **Maki Kisaragi** :p

Aish~ Mianhae Pona, ahjumma beneran geger otak(?) gara-gara ni fic. -_-

Susah banged buat Umin selain ama Kyu ternyata. Kayaknya emang bener deh Sungmin itu Cuma buat(?) Kyu *plak*XDD

Tapi demi misi saya dan Maki dengan judul " menyiksa Kyu" *dideathglare sparKyu* saya buat deh ni YeMin gagal XDDDD *glundungan bareng Hanppa* lol

Yah, jangan salahin chara nya. Silahkan hina author yang nista ini ya. Kkk~ *ditabok Wookie(?)*XD

Atau silahkan hajar Maki-chan yang minta dibuatin YeMin tuh. *tunjuk2 Maki* *dilempar pake Shinppa*XDv

Hehehehe~ Mian geje, Yue bingung nih, itu disambung atau biar aja ngegantung gitu ya? #bruaak XDa

Makanya ayo Readers bantu saya nentuin kkkk~ XD

Jadi saya punya 3 opsi buat para readers terhormat sekalian . Opsi 1 itu cerita tentang masa lalu KyuMin. Kenapa mereka sampe bisa putus.=P

Opsi ke 2 Cerita tentang pertemuan YeMin. Dan gimana mereka bisa tunangan XD

Opsi ke 3 tentang kelanjutan kisah diatas. Apakah Sungmin akan berakhir(?) bersama kyu atau Yesung? Temukan jawabannya segera ! #plak XDD

Heheheheh~ ayo silahkan dipilih mau yang mana? *lu kate jual buahan* XDD

Buat yang ga ngerti dengan opening Story nya, kkk~ kayak saya bilang tadi, fic ini geje, Pointless, alurnya nge-bingungin, Ending gantung.

Jadi saya wajar aja deh kalo ada yang ga ngerti atau ga suka ni fic. Abal gini -_-;)a *Akiru ngangguk-ngangguk* lol

Uhm~ buat yang tanyain FIRST Ver. Kira-kira bagus HaeHyuk dulu atau YeWook dulu nih?:)

Soalnya saya sama Akiru lagi nyambung tuh fic. :P

Buat yang mau baca, tolong di vote *plak*XDD

Oke deh, saya ga mau ngebacot lagi, Akiru udah nguap-nguap tuh denger ocehan saya. *pundung bareng Hanppa*

Buat para readers terhormat, kalau sayang (?) Nyawa*plak* Author maksudnyaXD jangan lupa Review ya! d(^0^)b

Review menentukan kelanjutan *halah*XD

Ok, Jaa ne! ^0^*)/


End file.
